waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Jingle All the Way
Jingle All the Way is a 1996 American Christmas family comedy3 film directed by Brian Levant. It stars Arnold Schwarzenegger and Sinbad as two rival fathers, workaholic Howard Langston (Schwarzenegger) and stressed out postal worker Myron Larabee (Sinbad), both desperately trying to purchase a Turbo-Man action figure for their respective sons on a last-minute shopping spree on Christmas Eve. Inspired by real-life Christmas toy sell-outs for such items as Cabbage Patch Kids dolls, Furby and Tickle Me Elmo, the film was written by Randy Kornfield. Producer Chris Columbus rewrote the script, adding in elements of satire about the commercialization of Christmas, and the project was picked up by 20th Century Fox. Delays to Fox's reboot of Planet of the Apes allowed Schwarzenegger to come on board the film, while Columbus opted to cast Sinbad ahead of Joe Pesci as Myron. Jingle All the Way was set and filmed in the Twin Cities of Minneapolis and Saint Paul at a variety of locations, including the Mall of America. After five weeks filming, production moved to Californiawhere scenes such as the end parade were shot. The film's swift production meant merchandising was limited to a replica of the Turbo-Man action figure used in the film. The film has a 16% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes, citing its "uneven tone" that does not balance slapstick and satire well. It grossed $129 million worldwide, and it receives regular broadcasts on television during the Christmas season. In 2001, Fox was ordered to pay $19 million to Murray Hill Publishing for stealing the idea for the film; the verdict was overturned three years later. Jingle All the Way is also the third and final collaboration between Sinbad and Phil Hartman after Coneheads (1993) and Houseguest (1995), and the last film featuring Hartman to be released during his lifetime. Plot Workaholic mattress salesman Howard Langston loves his wife, Liz, and nine-year-old son, Jamie, but is unable to find time for his family and often put in a bad light by his neighbor, divorcé Ted Maltin, who harbors unrequited feelings for Liz. After missing Jamie's Karate class graduation, Howard resolves to redeem himself by fulfilling Jamie's Christmas wish of an action figure of Turbo-Man, a popular television superhero, despite Liz actually having asked him to buy one two weeks earlier, which Howard forgot about. On Christmas Eve, Howard sets out to buy the toy, but finds that every store has sold out, and in the process develops a rivalry with Myron Larabee, a postal worker father with the same ambition. In desperation, Howard attempts to buy a figure from a counterfeit toy band, which results in a massive fight in the warehouse that is broken up when the police arrive. Howard narrowly escapes arrest by posing as an undercover officer. Exhausted at his failure and out of fuel, Howard goes to Mickey's Dinerand calls home, intending to tell his wife the truth. Jamie answers the phone and, instead of getting Liz, keeps reminding Howard of his promise to be home in time for the Christmas parade. Losing his patience, Howard yells at Jamie, after which he feels guilty and depressed. Howard finds Myron at the diner and they share their experiences over alcohol, where Myron tells Howard of his resentment towards his own father for failing to get him a Johnny Seven OMAfor Christmas. A radio station advertises a competition for a Turbo-Man doll. The ensuing fight between Howard and Myron results in the diner's phone getting damaged, forcing Howard and Myron to race to the radio station on foot, where the DJ tells them that the competition was actually for a Turbo-Man gift certificate. The police are alerted, but Howard and Myron escape after Myron threatens the officers with a letter bomb, which one officer sets off by accident. Howard returns home to find Ted putting the star on his Christmas tree. In retaliation, Howard attempts to steal the Turbo-Man doll Ted bought for his son, Johnny, but is caught in the act and left alone while his family go to the Christmas parade with Ted. After letting the kids out of the car, Ted attempts to seduce Liz, but she violently rejects him by hitting him with a thermos of eggnog. Remembering his promise to Jamie to go to the parade, Howard decides to attend as well, but runs into the officer from the radio station. The ensuing chase leads to Howard hiding inside a storage room, where he is mistaken for the actor portraying Turbo-Man and dressed in the costume. As Turbo-Man, Howard uses his chance to present a limited-edition action figure to Jamie, but before he can reveal himself, they are confronted by Myron, dressed as Turbo-Man's enemy, Dementor. Despite Howard's pleas for Myron to stop, a long chase ensues. Myron acquires the toy from Jamie but is cornered by police officers, while Howard saves his son. Howard reveals himself to his family and apologizes for his shortcomings. The police return the toy to Jamie as Myron is arrested, but Jamie decides to give the toy to Myron for his son, proclaiming his father as his true hero. In a post-credits scene, that night, Howard finishes decorating their Christmas tree by putting the star on top, until Liz asks Howard what he got for her. Howard panics when he realizes that he forgot to get her a gift. Cast * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Howard Langston * Sinbad as Myron Larabee * Phil Hartman as Ted Maltin * Rita Wilson as Liz Langston * Jake Lloyd as Jamie Langston * Robert Conrad as Officer Alexander Hummell * Martin Mull as a KQRS D.J. (Mr. Ponytail Man) * Jim Belushi as Mall Santa * E.J. De La Pena as Johnny Maltin * Laraine Newman as First Lady * Harvey Korman as President * Daniel Riordan as Turbo-Man * Richard Moll as Dementor * Paul Wight as Giant Santa